


Cold Flame

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x11, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a confession. Short drabble set after the ice baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Flame

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Allison is floating, somewhere in the darkness of near unconsciousness. She can’t feel anything aside from the absolute cold seeping into her bones, into her veins like her blood has turned to ice. She can’t hear anything, can’t see anything until a dull pinprick of light appears and grows larger and larger. She hears a voice. It’s Isaac, she can’t hear what he’s saying, but she knows it’s him. She concentrates and suddenly she can feel his hands on her shoulders again. She remembers those same hands holding her in the bank vault, and now she can hear him, he’s saying her name.

Finally she pushes up and breaches the water.

She gasps for air. Her entire body feels numb and yet it still hurts, like a thousand icy thorns digging into her skin. Her heart is beating erratically and her lungs are desperate for air. For a moment she tries to grip the edges of the tub, tries to pull herself out, but her hands slip. The next moment, Isaac is there, lifting her up till she can maneuver her legs out of the icy water and onto the floor. She grabs onto his shoulders, her legs still weak. And now she’s shivering, violently, feeling like she was no control over her body. She can hear Deaton talking, but hears him as if he’s far away. He’s saying that they did it, that their crazy, unbelievably stupid plan worked. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him spread out a map of Beacon hills on the floor and start doing what she assumes is some sort of druid gps tracking.

Isaac helps her move to where Scott is sitting propped up against the wall. He settles her next to him and graps them some towels, wraps them up, rubbing their shoulders, trying to get their circulation going again. Allison can see Lydia doing the same for Stiles across the room.

Her limbs still ache and the shivering hasn’t stopped and Scott isn’t fairing much better. Out of instinct she reaches out and grabs his hand, burrowing closer to him. Isaac pulls them both closer to him, a determined look on his face. He takes throws off his jacket to give them more bare, warm skin and wraps his arms around both of them. She can feel the patches of skin against her where they warm her, his arm wrapped around her waist, her cheek pressed against his neck. After a few seconds Scott pulls away just a little bit.

“You know, I meant what I said before. It’s okay.”

Allison feels her heart skip a beat and she sees shock and worry flash across Isaac’s face before he looks down at the ground, hiding from Scott, from both of them.

“Scott you don’t have to, this really isn’t the time---“ she begins, her voice shaky.

“Well, we’re about join forces with a crazy super-alpha to go fight a homicidal dark druid so I think it’s a pretty good time,” he says looking between the two of them, “I just…I understand ok. I understand how you feel…how you _both_ feel.”

_How they both feel._

Isaac’s eyes go wide at those words and before Scott can say anything else, Isaac kisses him, just a brief touch of lips. And then he turns and does the same to Allison.

His mouth is so warm, a spark against her frozen lips. She’s not sure where they’re going with this, has been so unsure of her feelings for a long time, ever since that day in the supply closet with Isaac,but they’re about to do something really fucking dangerous and Isaac just kissed them, both of them. For a moment she feels close to tears, she wants to keep them both close, she doesn't want to let this go, this feeling right now of the warmth slowly seeping back into her as she lies held between them---

“We’ll talk about it when we get back,” she says, interrupting her own chaotic thoughts, because Deaton is standing up, telling them that they need to go and they do because their parents are out there.“We just…” so many things run through her head, _we need to not get killed_ , _we need to come out of this alive, all of us because we need to figure out what this is._ But all she says is,

“We need to be safe ok?” They nod.

She grabs both their hands as Isaac pulls them both up and she concentrates on those two spots of warmth against her palms.


End file.
